Tis' The Season
by Findel
Summary: Slayers Christmas Fic. Goofing around with the tweleve days of christmas. Lina and Zelgadis are professors at Sailoon University. Lina loves the holidays Zel does not. What happens when Lina gets Zel to celebrate with her and her friends.
1. What Partridge?

**Tis' The Season**

**The Tale of the Firebrand and the Icicle**

**What Partridge?**

* * *

Here's my christmas fic. Hope all enjoy. I'm making the slayers gang a bit older but not much will be changed. And, as the title suggests I'm goofing with the idea of the twelve day of christmas. I will warn people I'm a bit inebriated while doing this so there might be some goofs here and there...and for those that can understand japanese I just have one explanation: Watashi wa sake ga suki desu. (And, now I have to go ask for forgiveness because I typed that in romaji).

* * *

"Well that concludes our class I hope you all have a good break and have a merry christmas," came the cheerful voice from the redheaded professor that stood at the front of the class.

As the students filed out of the class; Lina Inverse professor of literature, smiled as each student passed. If there was one think that could cause Lina to smile like a child it was the idea that the holidays were just on the horizon. Lina Inverse had always loved the holidays since she was a child and could not help but ooze holiday spirit as the winter semester came towards the end. After all the students had said their goodbyes and left Lina gathered her things and walked out of the classroom. As she made her way towards her office she could hear a familiar voice from down the hall, "Well I hope everyone enjoys their break, class dismissed."

Lina smirked while shaking her head at the nonchalant ending from her fellow professor. Lina stopped outside the door of the class and watched as students filed out of the room. She looked inside to see the one and only Zelgadis Greywords watching as his class moved out into the hall. Lina had know Zelgadis since she had come to Sailoon University as an associate professor, and Zelgadis a professor of history, had been selected as her mentor. At first Lina, like most people at the university, thought Zelgadis was quite the antisocial person. But, as time went along Lina began to see that Zelgadis was not a total antisocial but a very quiet person that just did not feel that he needed to give his opinion when it came to the workings of the university. After the last student left Lina watched as Zelgadis began to gather up his books. Lina leaned on the door before saying, "I see you're being your normally cheerful self."

Zelgadis looked up at the voice and removed his reading glasses from his nose before replying, "Lina, you know that I'm not a great fan of the holidays. It's just a break and that is all."

Lina frowned at Zelgadis' statement. She had hoped that all her work to liven him up would have shown some progress but he remained the giant block of ice that he was called. Lina knew about the the jokes that were pointed at both of them by the student body. Most students knew Zelgadis as a block of ice that might not be human from the way that he ran his classes and how he accepted no excuse when it came to work for his classes. Whereas, the student body knew Lina as quite the firebrand around the campus. Lina was known as a passionate teacher with a short fuse that you did not want to light. There were some students that even joked that they were surprised that they did not see steam when Zelgadis and Lina where in the same room. Lina could not help but wish that Zelgadis would lighten up while she replied, "Well, if you would give the holiday's a chance then maybe you would be able to see the magic behind it."

Zelgadis cocked an eyebrow before asking, "What is magic about it? It's cold, dark, and has every setting to be one of the loneliest times of the year."

Lina ground her teeth slightly at what Zelgadis had said about her favorite time of year. "What do you mean? If you think it's cold get a better coat and turn up the heat. If it's dark go buy some christmas lights and hang them around. If that can't make you smile then nothing can. And, finally it is only lonely because you refuse to leave your home during the christmas break."

Zelgadis packed his books under his arm and began to walk down the hall with Lina while continuing their conversation, "I will give you the first point but I was also talking about how the time of year can give off a depressive feeling. As well I don't leave my home because to do so would be to go bother someone else. I have no family anywhere near here and I don't want to be a burden to someone to host me."

Lina cocked an eyebrow this time while looking at Zelgadis before replying, "I've told you that I and a few other professors don't have family in the area and we stay together for christmas every year and would be glad to have you come with us this year."

They stopped in front of Lina's office before Zelgadis replied, "Who all goes on this trip and where?"

Lina unlocked the door to her office and turned on the light before saying, "Filia, Gourry, Sylphiel, Xellos, and me go to this little mountain lodge about an hour and a half outside of Sailoon. Even a pain in the ass like you would love the scenery out there."

Zelgadis smirked at Lina's jab at him. If there was one thing that could be misconstrued by on lookers would be the name calling that they would hear from them. They knew it was just a playful game between the two of them but to most others it was just another fight between the firebrand and the ice block. Zelgadis then put a finger on his chin before saying, "I don't know...I did have a decent bit of reading planned for the break."

"Oh, pack your books and come on. It won't cause you to melt to have a little fun you old coot you," Lina continued to poke at Zelgadis.

Neither professor was that old, each being under the age of thirty, but Lina could not help but comment on how Zelgadis constantly acted like an old timer. Lina sat down in her desk chair before turning towards Zelgadis and saying, "Come on just give it a chance. If you don't like it then I will never bother you again about this."

Zelgadis smirked hearing something in Lina's voice that told him there was more, "And, if I do enjoy the time."

"Then you owe me dinner when we get back," Lina gave a peace sign as she smiled at her friend.

"Fine," Zelgadis joked as he raised his hands in defeat, "Just tell me where to meet you."

Lina smiled as she had finally convinced Zelgadis to come along. "I'll come pick you up tomorrow morning."

"See you in the morning then," Zelgadis replied as he walked towards his office while thinking, 'What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	2. Two Turtle Doves

**Tis' The Season**

**The Tale of the Firebrand and the Icicle**

**Two Turtle Doves...What are you talking about?**

* * *

Well, next chapter up and now the real fun begins.

* * *

Zelgadis finished packing his suitcase and moved it to the front door. He went to his study and looked up at a large painting between the two windows. The man in the painting looked down into the study with cold eyes that seemed dead to the world. Zelgadis smirked before saying, "This is a first. For once this house will be empty for more than a few hours. I don't know how things might have been...but I am growing tired of this."

About that moment the chime of the doorbell echoed through the house and Zelgadis turned to head towards the main door. He reached the two double doors before opening the right door. In front of him stood Lina Inverse dressed in a bright, red sweater and red pants that hugged her lower frame rather well. A red and white scarf was wrapped around her neck and her head was adorned with a santa hat. Zelgadis had to blink a moment since this woman in front of him seemed to be much younger than see did the other day. Her clothing and bright smile made it seem like she had become a teenager again. He shook his head before saying, "Good Morning Lina. You're dressed rather brightly for such a day."

Lina nodded before saying, "Of course. I love this time of year...of course I never thought I would see you in blue jeans."

Lina could not help but notice that the proper Zelgadis Greywords was dressed in something other than a suit. The simple, white, long-sleeved shirt hung from Zelgadis' shoulders before being tucked into a pair of blue jeans. A simple belt held the jeans around Zelgadis' waist and his feet where in a white pair of tennis shoes. Zelgadis shrugged at Lina before saying, "I'm not at work so might as well relax."

"Well, I'm sure Filia is waiting so let's get your stuff to the car," Lina replied.

Zelgadis nodded before pulling his coat from the coat rack and slipping it on. He picked up his suitcases and followed Lina to her car. Lina opened the trunk of the red, four door, coup and helped Zelgadis load his luggage. After closing the trunk Zelgadis noticed the skies on top of the car and asked, "Is this a ski resort we are going to?"

Lina looked and then remembered, "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. It has some ski slopes there and we normally ski. Do you ski Zelgadis?"

Zelgadis smirked slightly, "I haven't skied in years. But, I still have my stuff let me go grab them."

Lina waited for a few moments until Zelgadis appeared with a small suitcase and two skies under his arms. Lina helped Zelgadis load the skies on the roof. She noticed that the skies looked like they were brand new and had to ask, "I thought you said you hadn't skied in years but these look new."

"If you have something you should take care of it even if it is not being used at the time," Zelgadis answered back matter-of-factly as they finished loading the skies.

Lina opened the trunk for Zelgadis to put his suitcase with the rest of his luggage. After closing the trunk Lina moved to the drivers seat and Zelgadis took his place in the back seat. Once both were inside Lina turned and said, "Zelgadis this is my friend Filia. She teaches Theology. Filia this is Zelgadis. He teaches History and was my mentor when I first came to the university."

Filia, the blonde haired woman in the front passenger seat, looked back at Zelgadis with her bright blue eyes before saying, "How do you do Zelgadis. It's nice to meet you."

"The same to you as well," Zelgadis replied politely as he lightly shook Filia's hand.

After the two finished the pleasantries Lina turned around and said, "Well, buckle up and let's roll. Hopefully, we are not too far behind Sylphiel and them."

* * *

It had been about forty-five minutes since the group had taken off from Zelgadis' house. Lina and Filia had been chatting back and forth about anything that they could to pass the time. Lina looked into the rearview mirror to see Zelgadis with his reading glasses on and his nose in a book as usual. She sighed while thinking, 'Jeez, you think he was going to fall over dead if he did more than just simple introduction conversation.'

Filia noticed Lina's looked and glanced back to see Zelgadis reading a book that look like it dealt with the roman empire. She smiled before looking back and saying, "So Zelgadis, you teach history, what era of history do you have the most interest in?"

Zelgadis looked up from his book before lowering his reading glasses and replying, "The roman empire is my main area of interest but there are other that are quite interesting as well. Is there a certain area you are interested in?"

Filia smiled as she continued to conversation, "Well, mostly things like the Spanish Inquisition, Rise of the Holy Roman Empire, and other things that have to do with rise and falls of religions."

"What about you Lina do you have an area you're interested in," Filia asked as she moved the conversation over to Lina.

"Well, if I had to say of one time I would want to study would be the battle of Ashencourt. It was described in Henry the fifth and I would like to see how it matched up to Shakespeare," Lina commented as they continued down the road.

Lina looked in the mirror again to see Zelgadis had zoned back to his book and was reading again. She grit her teeth before she noticed Filia shrugging. Lina just sighed and thought, 'Well, we tired...maybe getting there will help.'

* * *

After another half hour they arrived at their destination. It was a small two story ski lodge that went by the name of Snow Drop. As Lina parked the car she could not help but notice Zelgadis remove his reading glasses and then give the sign a weird look. 'Probably going over the conundrum of what is a snow drop,' Lina thought as she had also had that thought the first time she had made the trip to the small lodge.

The group of three climbed out of the car and stretched before they heard a voice, "Hey Lina."

They all turned to see a tall man in a blue jacket waving and coming their way. The man stopped in front of them and it was at this moment that Zelgadis was able to get a good look at him. He was maybe about a foot taller than Zelgadis with long blonde hair that came down to his middle back. His blue eyes sparkled in the winter sun as he smiled and said, "Nice to see you guys again...who's he?"

Lina smirked before walking over to Zelgadis and replied, "Gourry this is Zelgadis Greywords. He is a professor of history at Sailoon. Zelgadis this is Gourry Gabreiv. He is the football coach."

Both men shook hands and said their hellos before Lina commented, "Okay let's get this car unpacked."

Zelgadis and Filia helped Lina begin to unpack the car and carry the luggage into the lodge. Once inside they set down there luggage and waited for the front desk attendant. A few moments later a young girl with raven, black hair that came out in wings came behind the desk. She smiled before saying, "Welcome to Snow Drop. My name is Amelia how may I help you?"

"I have reservations under Inverse, Ul Copt, and Greywords," Lina replied.

"Oh yes. We are just finishing up your rooms so if you would just relax in the lounge and I will come get you," Amelia replied cheerfully.

Lina and company then into the lounge were a nice fire was roaring and plenty soft chairs. As Lina entered the room a young woman with long, purple hair and green eyes stood and moved towards Lina while saying, "Miss Lina it's great to see you again."

"Hey, Sylphiel nice to see you to," Lina replied as she hugged the young woman.

Lina, Filia and Sylphiel hugged and chatted while Zelgadis stood off to the side. He soon notice a purple haired man standing on the other side of the group. The man moved towards Zelgadis while extending his hand and saying, "Well, I haven't seen you before. Name's Xellos and I'm a Philosophy professor. How about you?"

"Zelgadis Greywords, I'm a professor of History," Zelgadis replied while shaking his hands.

"Interesting, Lina talks about you a lot so what convinced you to come along," Xellos asked with an odd look on his face.

"Well, Lina insisted that I come along and so I agreed," Zelgadis replied.

Xellos smirked as he turned to the group and thought, 'Seems there is another pair of turtle doves on this trip.'

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


End file.
